Escape From Reality
by La Femme Du Lac
Summary: MARY-SUE. At least, someone told me it was. Must change that. Anyway...SELF-INSERTION. So, If you don't like that stuff, don't read this! Anyway, the actual summary is: I'm having problems, so I watch PotC, but this time, things get weird.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** blah, blah, blah, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, Disney owns everything, blah, blah, blah, You should know this.

**Author's Note:** Yes, the typical girl-goes-into-Pirates-of-the-Caribbean thing. If you don't like that type of thing, DON'T READ THIS! I revamped it a bit, especially Will (he reminded me of a rather enthusiastic puppy in the earlier version). So, enjoy.

**ESCAPE FROM REALITY **

_**PROLOGUE: An Unforgettable Experience**_

I had an experience two years ago that was really had to forget. Some of you might hate me for it, but this is what happened. My name is Natalie. This is my story.

"Stupid JERK!" I yelled at the computer screen on December second. "You STUPID, STUBBORN JERK!"

As you can tell, I had not had a very good day. I was in a fight with my former friend, Jessie, who refuses to leave me alone, but she does have a good reason to bug the heck out of me. I was pretty mean to her, but Jessie was being extremely stubborn and I lost my temper. I tried saying sorry and Jessie wouldn't accept it. A faint ding could be heard as Jessie sent another annoying Instant Message to me, not that I already had enough to deal with.

One of my adult leaders Wendy was basically joining a cult called Mormonism (No offense to you people who are also Mormons). I knew that this would kill Wendy's faith, but I could do nothing about it.

"OY! LEAVE ME THE FORK ALONE!" I screamed my alterative swearwords as some more chestnut locks flew in front of my sapphire, speckled eyes. And I was trying the be-nice-to-your-enemies method. I closed out of the IM box just to find another one pop up. "Oh, I give up!" I said exasperatedly as I shut the computer down. I walked over to the couch mumbling, "Stupid Jessie, stupid revenge, stupid Wendy, stupid Mormonism with their stupid Mormon way of life and their stupid Mormon books…" I went on like this for quite a while…until my mom came home with a surprise…

"Honey, I have a gift for you!" My mom called through the house. I ran into the kitchen to see my mom putting down my purse, which contained something that looked suspiciously like a DVD…

"PIRATES OF THE CARRIBBEAN!" I squeaked as I ran into my mom's arms. "OH—MY—GOSH! MOM, I LOVE YOU!"

"Yes, honey," my mom replied, smiling at me, "I know."

"Can I watch it tonight, please?" I begged.

My mom put on a serious tone and raised one eyebrow. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Um…"

My mom surveyed my state, which was stressed and tired. There were bags under my eyes and my hair was somewhat knotty and frizzy. My mom sighed.

"You deserve a break. How much homework do you have?"

"Only one thing. Math." I raised my lip to reveal my braced teeth and my eye twitched involuntarily. It's not that I'm not good at mathematics, on the contrary my second best grade is in math, but I just didn't understand why I had to do twenty long, tedious problems on circumference, which I understood perfectly. "So, can I?"

"Yeah, just do your homework right after."

I answered with two letters. "OK."

Ten minutes later, I was ready for the movie. I had a bag of popcorn in my right hand and the DVD remote in my left. The DVD was already in. I pressed play and the movie began.

Right after Jack Sparrow was introduced, my cerulean eyes closed and I was in the realm of dreams. All I remembered in a voice saying, "Three shillings and we forget the name," before falling on a wooden floor with a small "oof!"

**A/N: **Yeah, it's stereotypical...and short. Be nice to my plot kitty and I might let you pet her. That is if I can find her…


	2. What One Good Deed Can Do

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my sanity, which I have lost a year ago along with my CD collection.

**A/N:** Thank you all my wonderful reviews...or not. Hey, go figure. I'm writing this more as a vent then to get reviews. Enjoy chapter 2!

**ESCAPE FROM REALITY **

**_CHAPTER 1: What One Good Deed Can Do_**

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," I heard the harbormaster say to none other than the infamous Captain...Jack...Sparrow.

"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my temples and surveying my new environment. I was underneath the main dock, for I could see the cabin-type-things of many types of ships. Oh, c'mon, you expect me to listen to what my teachers say? _How hard did I bump my head?_ I thought as I regained balance and bolted behind a pole. Who knows what I could screw up in the timeline if I exposed herself…why are you looking at me funny? I think about stuff like that! But not about what teachers tell me…will you stop looking at me funny!

So anyway, Jack was now down at the deck that I was on and speaking with the two soldiers Murtogg and Mullroy who were guarding a ship, the Interceptor. Jack's forehead was covered by a crimson bandanna and the beads in his hair clicked as he walked drunkly towards The Interceptor. His eyes were strangely out of focus and his skinny, tan body was clothed in a loose, cream-colored shirt and hazel pants. His effects were strewn across a belt on his hips and something clacked in his pocket. It sounded like what they were saying was taken straight from—

"Ah, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed," Murtogg said matter-of-factly, but Jack rebutted with, "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable…the Black Pearl."

"That's from the movie," I said as I took a couple minutes to organize my thoughts, still slightly dazed. It wasn't everyday that you got to go into your favorite movie! I heard the solders arguing about whether the Black Pearl existed. I peeked from behind my hiding spot to see Jack slinking behind the guards. They noticed in a minute or so and yelled at him to get off, but because he's Jack Sparrow, he weasled out of trouble with Elven grace.

Something caught my eye from above, the body of a young woman falling to the ocean. I recognized it as Elizabeth's. So Norrington had proposed to her. Jack noticed Elizabeth too and jumped in after some more quick banter with the soldiers.

I gasped as I felt a small ripple tingle at my feet. I could hide no longer. I jumped out from behind the pole and helped Jack and Elizabeth who was wearing only undergarments out from the Caribbean water. Jack looked at me strangely when I started trying to open her airway.

"What? I'm trained in first-aid!" I replied to his odd look. I learned how to do first aid in Girl Scouts, but I didn't feel like going into that.

"Move over, love!" Jack said quickly, realizing the problem. He took out his knife and sliced the pink girdle open, then threw it to the side. Murtogg caught it and just looked on. Soon enough, I would find out why.

"Never would have thought of that," Mullroy said, clearly amazed. Jacked opened his mouth to speak, but I got there before him.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," I said with a fake English accent I had gained with my obsessive nature of watching Harry Potter over and over again. Jack looked at me like a fish out of water for about five seconds and Elizabeth started to regurgitate water. It smelled horrible, like salt and acid.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked her wearily. He was holding a golden medallion on her chain. The next thing I knew, I was on my feet with a gun pointing at my neck.

"I didn't do it," I automatically replied. You can sure tell what I do at home, can't you?

"Elizabeth!" an old man with a long, powered wig said to the girl. "Norrington, shoot them!" he said to another man with a short, powered wig on. I guess the length of the wig represented rank, age, or both. I would have laughed if I wasn't afraid for my life, so I just muttered a small, "Eep."

"Father, so you really intend to kill my rescuers?" Elizabeth asked as her father covered her up with his coat. Norrington's expression changed from grumpy to sly.

"Then, I believe a thanks is in order," he said and held out his hand. I was too busy building up my courage to plead my case to stop him. Jack took it cautiously and shook it. Norrington pulled up Jack's sleeve to reveal a 'P' engraved upon his arm. "Have a little brush with the East Indies, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him!" the first man commanded.

"Keep your guns on them, men," Norrington told the armed men.

_Them…why them?_ I thought.

"Gillette, fetch some irons. Two pairs."

"Hey! I haven't bothered anyone here!"

"Well, your company proves different. And your attire."

I looked down and had to agree with him. I was wearing a pair of baggy, olive, cargo pants and a light beige shirt that tied at the top. That might be okay to wear today, but 250 years ago, it was not so much.

"Yes, but haven't I also saved the governor's daughter?" I gestured to Elizabeth, who was being covered by her father's jacket. "Shouldn't that cancel the other stuff out or something?"

Norrington raised his eyebrow at me. I realized that I needed to make my speech more British and less American. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack added as a pair of irons was being put on him.

"Commodore, these people saved my life! I really must insist that you let them go," Elizabeth said. Just as Gillette was slipping on my handcuffs, Jack wrapped his across Elizabeth's throat. I felt a small surge of jealousy, but surpressed it.

"Don't shoot!" the governor yelled quite panicky.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack replied. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." The Commodore handed him his effects nervously. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth said coolly and crossly.

"Yes, Miss Swann, if you could be so kind." Jack smiled charmingly as Elizabeth put one Jack's effects and hat. It made me want to be Elizabeth even more. Since everyone was so busy with Jack, I scurried away into the city.

_Now, how to get out of these things_, I thought, looking at my wrists, which were adored with silver bracelets. These ones, however, I wanted off…now. I looked to my side to see a blacksmith's shop. "How convenient," I muttered and raced in and saw the head smith sleeping, but unfortunately I didn't notice the blacksmith's apprentice in the corner.

While I was trying to find a way to get my cuffs off without attracting any attention or hurting the donkey, he grabbed a sword and quietly and smoothly approached behind me.

"Who are you, pirate?" he said, pointing a sword into my back. I laughed nervously as I turned around to find a blade ready to slit my throat. His eyes were a piercing brown, as was his slightly curly hair. His hands were callused and worn, but his face was young. I gasped and remembered a phrase I had read in a story that fit my situation.

"Glorious hotness. Orlando Bloom?"

"What?"

I shook my head. _No, he's Will_, I told myself. I raised my hands to my chin in a sign of peace. "Nothing. I am no pirate. I can't use a sword. Please don't harm me. My name is Natalie and I really need your help. I did nothing to deserve these irons around my wrists. Please, please help me. I don't even know how I got here."

"I don't pity pirates, Natalie."

"I'm not a pirate! Please, just get these off my wrists." He had no time to retort for we were interrupted, however, with none other than Jack Sparrow crashing through the door.

**A/N: **Hahaha! A cliffhanger! OK, maybe not, but that's OK. Just review and I'll give you a happy, happy biscuit! OK, no more bribe attempts from me. Just review.


	3. Watching Them Parry

**Disclaimer: **I may rule the world someday, but that day is not today. You should be happy for that. If I did rule the world, things would get scary.

**A/N: **Thank you all my pretty, pretty reviews! If you review this chappie, you get a fruit smoothie of your choice with an umbrella (color of your choice)! I'm over-using the exclamation point!

**ESCAPE FROM REALITY **

**_CHAPTER 2: Watch Them Parry_**

"You're the one they're hunting," the apprentice said skeptically to the figure at the door. "The pirate."

"Leave the girl alone," Jack commanded Will.

"I'm just doing my duty as a citizen," Will replied, his sword still pointed at my throat, "killing any pirate who crosses my path."

"Come now, that's no fair," Jack responded with a smirk. I scurried to the side of the shop, in a daze. In the theater, everything seemed so overexaggerated. Here, if it was really happening in front of my eyes, it seemed more…_real_. "Yeh look familiar. Have I threatened yeh before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," the apprentice, Will, replied coolly.

"Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on yer record. So, if yeh'll excuse me." Jack started to run to leave—I followed on the wall—but Will got a sword from the plentiful supply around the shop and pointed it at Jack. "Yeh think it wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack looked as though he was hiding some chuckles. He pulled out his sword.

"You threatened Miss Swann."

"Only a little." Then, the sword fighting began. They dodged and blocked each other's attacks for a solid five minutes. I stood riveted, my back to the table. My eyes shown with excitement. I had never seen a sword fight with actual flesh and blood people fighting in front of me. "Yeh know what yeh're doin,' I'll give yeh that. Excellent form...but how's yer footwork? If I step here—" Jack stepped to the side "—very good. Now I step again." He stepped so that he was in the direct path of the door and uttered one syllable of parting, "Ta." He sheathed his sword and made to escape, but Will was too quick.

With a small whoosh, Will's sword stuck in the door and swayed from side to side. Jack had a horrified look on his face as he stopped the sword from swishing. He tried pulling it out fruitlessly, so he gave up. I giggled a little during this part.

"Lovely trick, mate, but it seems yeh are, once again, between me and me way out. And now you are weapon-less."

Will reached to the furnace and grabbed a sword with a heated tip, pointing it at Jack who unsheathed his sword again and they parried some more, sparks flying everywhere. I had to dodge out of their way every few seconds.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked after a few minutes of parrying, astonished.

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!" Will replied angrily, locking blades once again.

"Yeh need ta find yerself a girl, mate!" Jack advised Will between strokes. "Or, perhaps, it is that yeh've found a girl but are incapable of wooing said strumpet. Yeh're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack surveyed Will.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

They continued to parry with their sword fight on a cart that swayed under them. Will hooked a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above. In return, Jack hit a loose board, which threw Will off the cart. Jack used his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and fell back on the cart just as Will climbed back on. Will flies up into the rafters and cut free a heavy sack onto the cart, which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well. They fought, jumping from beam to beam. I scrambled over to where I could see them and continued to watch, my eyes glinting with joy. In the end, Jack lost his weapon, blinded Will with sand, and took out his pistol while Will protected his eyes.

"You cheated!" Will accused, wiping the sand out of his eyes.

"Pirate!" Jack said to explain his actions. There was a bang on the wedged door as I turned to it and gasped. "Please move," Jack continued pleadingly.

"No," Will said stubbornly.

"Please move," I finally spoke up.

"I cannot let you step aside and escape!"

"This shot wasn't meant for yeh," Jack said as he cocked the revolver.

A shatter was heard throughout the shop and Jack fell over, unconscious, revealing the drunk blacksmith. In the next few seconds the navy broke down the door and swarmed in. One solider grabbed me by the hair (I yipped when he touched me) and two other ones picked up Jack's limp body. As I was being dragged out I heard the head blacksmith say, "Just doing my civic duties, sir."

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, short and predictable, but not to worry. Chapter 4 is on its way!


	4. Go Directly to Jail

**Disclaimer:**

I leaned against my Harry-Potter-poster-covered wall, writing in a notebook. "You know the drill. I own nothing, although that may change."

"Why?" Boromir asked. He'd been trying to get a peak at my notebook for several weeks.

"I have a plan," I explained quietly and without looking up from my notebook.

"What is it? Are you gonna take over the world?" Aragorn said eagerly. He reminded me a bit like my dog, but I still loved him.

"No," I continued quiet as a mouse, "that's Kim's plan. I'm a bit subtler."

"Can you tell us?" Boromir asked.

This made me look up from my notebook. "No."

They both made the cutest puppy-dog faces and begged, "Pwease?"

My response was still the same. "NO!" I closed my notebook to emphasize my point.

"Why not?" was Aragorn's timid reply.

"I like you both alive. Except you, Boromir. I never liked you. Until I saw the Extended Edition of the Two Towers on DVD, that is."

They both blinked simultaneously. It was then that I remembered that I hadn't shown them the Lord of the Rings movies.

**A/N:** That's some random cheer for you. Now ON WITH THE STORY!

**ESCAPE FROM REALITY**

_**CHAPTER 4: Go Directly To Jail, Do Not Pass Go, **_

_**Do Not Collect 200 Dollars**_

"Jack, get up!" I said for what seemed to be the fifteenth time. His head had stopped bleeding, but now I was on top of him, trying to get him up. Food was laying on the floor in a bowl and I really didn't want to know what it was.

"Love," Jack muttered as he rubbed his temples, "I say this with the utmost respec'. Shut up. I'm tryin' ta think, savvy?"

"Jack!" I yelled, overjoyed. "You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be, love?" Then, Jack just realized our positions. "Bloody 'ell, love, if yeh wanted me this bad, yeh should've mentioned it." I immediately jumped off him.

"I don't want you."

"Sure, love, tha's what they all say. Yeh know I'm irresistible." Yes, I did know that, but I didn't want some smutty pirate to take advantage of me.

I was just about to respond when the pirates next to our cell started calling the dog over, using numerous things, such as bones and their food. The dog didn't move. It just sat there, just out of their reach with the keys in its mouth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Love, what're yeh laughin' 'bout! As far as I can see, our situation is hopeless!" I turned to him and smiled. I had finally remembered how the movie went. I guess I got some type of amnesia when I fell on the wooden harbor. Thank goodness that it only affected that part of my memory.

"Not as hopeless as one would think."

I lay on the floor as I tried to capture all the warmth; Jack's tattered coat resting just below my shoulders. _The Pearl's going to arrive in…three…two…one— _I thought as a canon went off in the distance.

"I know those guns," Jack muttered as he scurried to the window. "It's the Pearl."

"Ooo, I'm good," I muttered to myself. "So, now what?"

Jack turned to me with a maniac glint in his eyes. "We wait till tha' lyin' scank Barbossa gets here, tha's what."

About fifteen minutes after waiting, a hole was blasted in between the two cells. The hole in our cell, however, was just small enough to fit one eye out of. The other one was, of course, big enough for them to escape. "Sir, m'lady, it seems as though you have no matter of luck," a pirate with rather bad oral hygiene said to us.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, throwing a small rock at the pirate's head. I hit it and the pirate yelped in pain. "Score!" I think I was going delirious at that point.

"Love, tha' won't help," Jack replied simply.

"You want a rock in your skull, too?"

Our conversation was interrupted by a crash, then two unconscious soldiers tumbled down the steps. Two pirates stepped over them, apparently thinking that the jail was a military storehouse.

"This ain't no armory," a pirate Twigg said angrily and somewhat disappointed.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg—Captain Jack Sparrow," another pirate Koehler told his companion.

Twigg spat on the ground and continued his conversation with his fellow buccaneer. "Last time, I saw yeh, yeh were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinkin' inta the distance. Yer fortunes aren't improved much."

Jack didn't seem the least bit worried. "Worry about yer own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepes' circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler reached into the moonlight to grab Jack 's throat. His arm was turned skeletal and his shirt-sleeve looked like that it was disintegrating right in front of our eyes. I gave a small shriek of surprise as Jack said, "So, there is a curse. That's—"

"Interesting," I said along with Jack. Hey, a girl can't help her obsessions.

"You know nothing of Hell," Koehler said as he jerked his arm back. Koehler and Twigg walked out menacingly.

"Tha's very interesting," Jack said as he examined the bone he held in his hand.

The light streamed through the cell ,waking me up and I saw Jack picking the lock with the very bone the lucky pirates—who _used_ to be in the next cell over—were using to get the dog-slobbered keys last night.

"Jack, what the heck are you doing?" I asked him sleepily, trying to decipher what he could be doing in my mind.

"Trying to get us outta here," Jack answered. "Please." There were footsteps, quick and in a hurry. Jack jumped down on the dirty ground and laid down, pretending to sleep. I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"Sparrow!" Will called. Jack pretended to wake up from a deer stupor.

"Aye," Jack said easily.

"Are you familiar with the ship, the Black Pearl?"

"Where does it make berth?" I let out a small giggle at Will's sentence, finally making myself known. Both of them raised one eyebrow at me. I inquired myself furiously, _Why can everyone else do that but I can't!_

"Where does it make berth? Have yeh not heard the stories, mate? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that can't be found excep' by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack studied and polished his nails on his shirt. "Why ask me?" he asked carelessly.

Will leaned again the metal bars and sighed. "Because you're a pirate," he said, quiet and disdainful.

"So, you want to turn pirate yourself?" I asked, intrigued. Jack looked at me like a fish out of water and Will stared daggers at me, like I deeply offended him. My stomach dropped a few inches. I hated offending people.

"Never!" Will replied, almost spitting out the words. "They took Miss Swann.

I had a crazy urge to say "awww," but resisted. "Oh," Jack declared matter-of-factly, "so it is tha' yeh've found a girl. Well, if yeh're intendin' to brave all, hasten ta her rescue, an' so win fair lady's hear', yeh'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profi' for me."

"I'll go," I said, standing up quickly. _Oh, please, I need an adventure in my life_, I begged in my head.

"You know where Isla de Muerta is?" Will asked, half-puzzled and half-excited. Okay, more puzzled than excited.

"Well," I said as something dawned on me, "no, but I'll help all the same. I know a little bit about parrying." I smiled weakly. Will raised his eyebrow again.

"Anyway, I can get you two out of here."

"How? The key's run off!" Jack and I said at the same time.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," Will said as he picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door, just above the lock. _And people think I'm obsessed_, I thought as Will explained, "With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"Wha's yer name?" Jack asked curiously

"Will Turner," Will answered

"Tha'll be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doub', name of yer father, aye?"

"Aha, well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack reached his hand out of the cell to shake Will's hand.

"Agreed." They shook hands.

"Can I come?" I asked. I knew that I was getting pretty annoying, but my life was pretty boring and I didn't feel like just sitting in this cell, waiting for the gallows. "Please?"

"Are yeh willing to—" Jack started, but I cut him off.

"Yes, yes. I am, " I said hurriedly. I really wanted that adventure...AND if I was a Mary-Sue, then I couldn't die, so that wouldn't matter.

Jack shrugged. "The more, the merrier."

Will nodded and lifted the bench up. The cell door groaned and fell free. The metal clucked on the floor and Will announced, "Hurry, someone would have heard that."

Jack and I ran out as Jack said frankly, "Not without my effects."

**A/N:** Yep. Oh, I don't know what to say, just review!


	5. The Interceptor and the Dauntless

Usual disclaimers apply (reads: I have a lack of creativity right now, so I don't own this and don't sue. Nothing cute to add.).

_**ESCAPE FROM REALITY  
CHAPTER 5: The Interceptor and the Dauntless**_

"I need a sword," I muttered tensely to myself. That was about the fifth time I had said that in the past five minutes. We were under an arc that was very near the port and the place I was two days ago.

Jack turned to me with a very annoyed look on his face. "Love, yeh'll get one once we get on the ship, savvy?" I stopped saying that from now on and inwardly smiled. He looked so cute when he was annoyed.

A new realization dawned upon Will. "We're stealing a boat? That boat?" he said as he pointed his head at a boat, the Dauntless, alarmed.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that boat. Nautical term." Jack realized something that would be essential for the journey. "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

Will scowled at him as he answered, "I'd die for her." I knew that he meant it.

"Good. No worries then."

About fifteen minutes later, we were under a canoe, walking slowly to the shoreline.

"Jack, you really think that no one will notice that a boat has sprouted three sets of legs and is walking to the sea?" I asked him.

"You'd be surprised at what people here miss," Will replied and we went under water. After about ten minutes of being under water and a few near encounters with a school of fish, Will continued by saying, "Jack, this is either madness or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied simply as Will stepped in a wooden lobster catcher. I suppressed a giggle as Will walked with it still connected, knowing what was going on the surface.

We climbed up to the Dauntless. Now I know why it's called The Dauntless; you'd have to be fearless to climb up it. But nonetheless, I climbed it clumsily, slipping and losing my balance every two seconds. I was in front and Jack was behind me, so he muttered quickly, "Find the armory." I scampered off, not having the faintest idea what an armory looked like from the outside. All I knew was that it meant that it would contain a lot of weapons.

I opened every chamber door and found the armory at about my fourth try. I grabbed a sword belt, sword, dagger, gunpowder and matches. Just the essentials. Then, as I got up to the steering place I heard Will say very unnecessarily, "Here they come." Jack smiled a cheeky smile and I repressed another squeak. Not the last time I would do that.

The Interceptor came, quick and elegant, to the Dauntless. Soldiers boarded as we hid. Once we knew that they were gone to search for us, we popped out and grabbed three ropes to get to the Interceptor. _This is one of Jack's better ideas_, I thought as my feet found foothold and I landed face first on the Interceptor's wooden floor.

"C'mon, Natalie, up!" Will encouraged as Jack steered our new home out to sea. As he pulled me up and helped me find a room in the lower deck, I heard Jack yell, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!"

I found a cozy one and placed the dagger in it. I had the sword around my hips on the belt with my gunpowder and matches. I laid down on my bed as Will asked me, "So, how did you get here?"

I sighed. Must he be so thick headed? "I've already told you. I don't know how I got here."

"Well, are you French?"

"No, but I'm Scotch-Irish, German, Welsh, and English." I said that all very fast.

Will gawked at me, probably because of the speed of how I said my heritage. "How did you get so many ethnic backgrounds?"

"Well, where I come from, most people are very mixed."

"Where would that be?"

"Umm...Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

"Oh, Penn's Woods, that explains it." I just nodded. "So what is it like in the New World?"

"America isn't the New World where I come from. You see, I'm from... well, the future. That's why I'm dressed like this. That's why I know so much of your world. That's why I have a 'P' on my arm—"

"You have a 'P' on your arm?"

"You assumed me pirate, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then, why wouldn't I have a 'P' on my arm?" I flipped my arm over to reveal my permanent marker marking. Will gasped.

"So, it's true?"

"No, I just think pirates are cool." Will looked at me like I had grown four other heads. "In the future, there is a movie called 'Pirates of the Caribbean'—a movie is like a transporter to another place—and it's basically what happened so far…minus the music. There's music in movies." Will just ogled in awe some more. I continued talking. "This 'P' on my arm comes right off. It'll fade in a few days."

Another awkward pause, broken by Jack screaming for us to get up there. We scurried up and Jack gave us our orders. _I guess he was made to be captain_, I thought in awe as I scrubbed the floor. Jack came over to me I scrubbed the same spot after about a half an hour.

"Yeh might want to scrub somewhere else, love, before yeh run a hole through me ship."

It was true, for the spot I had been cleaning was turning lighter, so I moved over to a new spot, but Jack followed. "Don't you have a ship to steer or something?" I asked him as he stared at me with his seductive, chestnut eyes…NO! I cannot fall in love with him! He just wants to get into my pants! No, I will NOT let that happen!

"No, Will's steering it for me," he replied and then shouted to Will, "More to the left, mate!" I sighed. Why Jack? WHY must HE be a pirate! WHY! "So, you mentioned that you know how to parry?" Jack asked me and I nodded.

"A little bit."

"Would yeh like to learn?"

"No, I wouldn't. My lifelong dream has always been to be killed by a undead pirate," I said sarcastically. "Of course, I want to learn!"

"All right, love. Meet me in my cabin at noon." And with that he stormed to the steering wheel and relieved Will of his duties. I dashed to him, wanting to learn more about him.


	6. Will's Past and Jack Doesn't Deserve It

**Disclaimer:** Let's see...what I own. Jack or Will: sadly, no. Another other PotC characters (including Jack the monkey): No. Any PotC plots: Nope. The random seagull mentioned in this chapter: YESSSS, PRECIOUSSSSS! HAHAHA, I do own something::coughs: Ahem. Conclusion: I own nothing important.

ESCAPE FROM REALITY CHAPTER 6: Will's Past 

"So, how did you get to Port Royal?" I asked as I kneeled now, watching Will sharpen his sword.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," He answered and Jack entered the conversation.

"Is tha' so?" he said

"My father, Will Turner. And in jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew 'im as William Turner, everyone else just called 'im Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." I restrained my fangirl instincts not to squeal at the mention of Will's father.

"Bootstrap?"

"He was a good man," I added to the conversation and everyone looked at me funny, including that random seagull flying over the sea. Why must everyone think that I grew three extra heads!

"Good pirate," Jack continued. "I swear, Will, you look just like him."

"It's not true," Will denied. "He was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

Will drew his sword menacingly. "My father was not a pirate!" he refused through gritted teeth.

Jack groaned. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Since he's a pirate why would he fight fair?" I pointed out to Will.

He shrugged as Jack said, "Exactly," and swung the sail over so that it caught Will (I had ducked) and swung him over to the sea. _You should have ducked_, I thought as I watched Will hang on with all of his strength and Jack continued his lecture.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance—you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So—"

"What about me? Don't I count as a person?" I interrupted, but they both ignored me and Will dropped back to the Interceptor's steering compartment.

"—can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack questioned Will as he pointed Will's sword at him. Jack flipped it over and offered the hilt to him.

Will took it and asked one question, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Jack answered.

At lunch, Will threw me a piece of bread and some water. He sat down next to me and asked, "What's it like, in your world?"

"Oh, it's so-so. I walk to school at about an half-hour to an hour after sunrise—" I started to say.

"Women are scholars in your world? That is unheard of here!" Will replied, excited to be learning this futuristic fact.

"School is a right where I come from."

"Wow."

"Well, anyway, I get home in midday, about two hours before dinner. Right now, one of my friends is living with me and we're in fights on and off, but I'm also in a fight with one of my former friends and she's just being stubborn. _And_ I have to deal with one of the adult leaders, Wendy, becoming a Mormon, which is a cult and—" Will put a hand over my mouth.

"Calm down. Eat your lunch." I bolted down my bread and went up to Jack, who was still steering.

"I'm ready for my lessons," I said brightly. Jack looked at me and smiled charmingly, called Will over to steer the boat, and led me down to the lower deck.

"Where's yer room, love?" he asked. I pointed to it and he took the one in front of it, to "protect me from the pirates" as he put it. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the comment, but inwardly agreed that I would need all the protection I could get.

I walked into the room cautiously to find that it looked about the same as mine. It was very dark. There was a bed and nightstand in the far-left corner. The wooden nightstand had a lantern sitting on top of it, unlit. The only light came from a circular window was above the bed and you could see the water swish against the glass.

I gave Jack my matches and swiveled carefully to the side as he lit them. "Yeh afraid of fire, love?" he asked.

"No," I said, slightly offended, "I'm afraid of being lit on fire." Jack shrugged and with that, we unsheathed our swords and Jack began teaching me.

_Parry, step, strike, parry_, I thought two hours later, my muscles repeating the moves that Jack had taught me earlier. "Well, love, yeh are a fast learner, I'll give yeh that," Jack said as he wrapped his sword in its steel encasement. "Same time tomorrow, maybe at a pub." I nodded and also stuffed my sword in its cover as I walked out of the room.

Later that night, Mr.—excuse me—Captain Jack Sparrow docked the ship at a crazy looking town. Whores and drunks littered the street. Everywhere I looked, there was sin and debauchery, so I just looked at the dirty ground. "Virgin eyes, virgin eyes, virgin eyes," I muttered to myself as Jack explained this town. Yes, I AM a strong Christian and good girl prototype, thank you.

"'Tis indeed a sad life tha' has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked Will and I.

"It's horrible," I answered just as Will replied, "It'll linger."

"I'll tell yeh if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack confirmed to Will's response, waving his hands around wildly. A woman with crimson hair started walking angrily over to our threesome. Jack noticed her for he screamed in delight, "Scarlett!" She put a cringe on her lips and placed a sharp slap on Jack's cheek. Yes, his face. "Not sure I deserved that." Then, Jack noticed another girl, a blonde one. "Giselle!"

Giselle fixed a very cheesy smile on her face and asked in a would-be causal tone, "Who was she?"

Jack replied with a simple, "What?" and had another sharp slap organize itself on his cheek. "I may have deserved that."

**A/N:** Yep, the wonderful 6th chapter, this is turning out to be a nice lil ficlet if you ask me. OK, maybe it's no more than the average Mary-Sue, but still, I like pretending. Just review, savvy?


	7. The Proposition

Usual disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** 7th CHAPPIE! WOOHOO:throws confetti: HAPPY NEW YEAR! OK, I'm waaaaaaay too hyper. On with the happy, happy story...WEHA!

Oh, and that's for all of the reviews!

**ESCAPE FROM REALITY **

_**CHAPTER 7: The Proposition**_

We walked through the town to a pigsty, where a man lay sleeping with pigs. I cringed. This part of the movie _always _made me cringe. But the smell was a lot more reeking then I expected it to be. That wouldn't be the last thing that was more than I expected.

Jack and Will were both holding buckets that were rather suspicious. Jack threw his bucket of water on the bearded man to wake him up. Some of the pigs woke up with the man.

"Mother's love! Jack!" The man yelled, surprised. "You know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

I snorted. _Then I'm the unluckiest person in the world_. I always woke up my sister Julia, when she needed to be awake.

"Fortunately," Jack answered, "I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping listens to a proposition by the man who did the waking."

The man looked as though he was trying to work out this riddle. I thought all he worked out, being half-asleep and all, was that he'd get a free drink. I giggled at the thought.

"That'll about do it," the man said and Jack helped him up…

…Just so he could get another bucket to the face. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," was Will's reply.

We walked to a pub, which frankly wasn't better than outside. Jack ordered two pints of rum and asked me if I wanted anything. I've never had anything alcohol. Not even on New Years Eve. No, I'm not kidding

I told you I was a good girl.

Anyway, when we got to a secluded place to sit, he told Will and I to "keep a sharp eye" out. He obviously doesn't know me. Me, protect. Ha! I couldn't protect a platypus. See, they're extinct.

So, anyway, I leaned on the wall, looking around. Nope, still just sin and debauchery. And I'm still a strong Christian. I looked down again. _Why can't we just leave?_ I thought silently. _Can I just leave? Why was I sent here anyway? Did God think this was a funny joke or something? Did he want to teach me something or want me to change something? Hmmm…I wonder if there are any platypi in the Caribbean…_Yeah, I have a weird obsession with things that end in 'us' such as platypus, octopus, and cactus. I only do because their plurals are fun to say.

Will interrupted my strange thoughts by saying, "So, this," he gestured to the pub, "is Tortuga?"

"I guess…it _is_ pretty weird," I answered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing interesting."

A few moments of silence…then—

"Excuse me, miss…excuse me, stop, please," Will said to the opposite side of him. I sighed of exasperation. _Stupid whelp_.

I turned and said as menacing and lustful as I could, "He's with me. Back off." Yeah, acting!

The…well, large whore who was trying to flirt with Will scowled and turned on her heel. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," Will said, breathless. My attitude in Tortuga didn't exactly say that I would pretend to be a two-whateverpeopleintheCaribbeanuse (work it out, people) hooker. Oh, well. Things change.

"Let's just say…it's a matter of leverage," I heard Jack say. Will slowly turned his head. It was one of those head turns that was like "Hey, you stole me line!" I sighed again.

"'Matter of leverage,' says you," Gibbs replied. "'I think I feel a change in the winds,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There has to someone on this _rock _crazy as you."

"One can only hope." And with that, they sealed the deal with a clunk of wood on wood.

**A/N:** Yes, I know; very short and a carbon copy of PotC with a Mary-Sue in the mix. Please, just review people!


	8. Cut in the Thigh and an Sixteenth Cen

**Disclaimer: **If you don't get it by now, I might have to smack you…with my FLY-SWATTER PATRONUS! Mwahahaha! Fear me!

**A/N: **Hey, people, how you doing? That's nice. Or terrible. Depends on how you answered. I figured I should be nice and update because y'know, I forgot that I now am giving myself deadlines. Please don't hurt me!

Oh, for Lord of the Rings fans…I'm working on a new story I'm gonna call 'Help! Sauron's Teaching my Computer Class!' And I'm gonna update every day! No, I'm NOT kidding. I'm gonna write it before I post it so I don't have to worry about deadlines and stuff. Aren't I smart? Just shake your head yes. Good reviewers! You deserve cookies!

**ESCAPE FROM REALITY **

_**Chapter 8: A 17th Century Nathan**_

Jack explained to Will and I what was happening. After he was done, I stared, open-mouthed.

"So," I said finally, "Let me get this straight. We're stuck here?"

"Aye," Jack replied.

"Until that crazy man you were talking to finds us some crazy pirate crew?"

Jack nodded.

"Crazy as you?"

Jack nodded again.

I sighed and turned to Will. "We're gonna be here for a while." _God _must _be laughing at me._

Gibbs (the crazy man) had promised Jack a day to find a crew, so I, the girl who follows the Bible to the letter, was stuck in the most sinful place in the world for a day. Oh, _joy_.

Catch the sarcasm there? I thought so.

I was _planning_ on staying in my room all day, but this place didn't exactly have locks and drunken whores kept on stumbling in with their "clients"…ew…so I decided to just hang out at port and see if I could learn how to skip stones. Yes, I was stupid and didn't think of all the drunks there, seeing if they could snatch a girl, but thankfully none decided on me. It's one of those times I was _happy_ I have a small chest.

Jack had left me a note and a dress "in order for me to fit in" as he put it in his note. I was happy with it because it was high-cut and very long. It didn't fit me perfectly, but I was fine with that. I don't have problems with dresses. I really do like them, but whenever I fell through the dream, I was in my normal clothes. I wondered how Jack had gotten my dress size, but then I remember that he has a lot of girls and that he could have probably guessed at my size and been accurate.

So, anyway, I went down to port and went on to a very secluded place on the beach that was hidden by a drape of vines and weeds (but they were beautiful), with white sand, the wind wafting in my hair, and the water clear as diamonds. I may not act like it, but I really am a hopeless romantic at heart, despite the fact that I ignore my hormones most of the time. The place really was enchanting and beautiful.

I hiked up my skirt, took of the "boots" or pieces of animal hide sown loosely together, and dipped my bare feet in the water. I saw little fish swim toward them and I…jumped out of the water, scared to death. Yes, I have a fear of fish. You thought I was going to pet them or something, didn't you? Well, I'm NOT a Mary-Sue. Yes, I am not good pirate material either. Deal with it.

I jumped right into the person I definitely did NOT want to see in this place: Jack.

"Yeh alrigh', love?" he inquired conversationally.

"Yes," I said, holding my chest, "yes, I'm fine. What d'you want?"

"It's about noon." I looked up at the sun. He was right.

"OK, let's go." Jack didn't move. "What? Aren't you gonna teach me how to swordfight?"

"Yeh look breath-takin' in that dress," Jack answered in awe. I was used to this. There's this boy in my school—his name is Nathan—who thinks just because he's dated about every girl in my grade that he can seduce anyone. I've been trying to control my hormones around him, because they go insane around any boy.

"Thanks, now let's go." Just because I was used to this doesn't mean that I didn't like compliments.

"How 'bout we parry here?"

I sighed and nodded as he unsheathed his sword and we began.

It was about midday when we finished. I really wished that Jack would have given me a lighter or short-sleeved dress because I was sweating up a storm. Jack had brought two canteens, so I took a swig from mine and looked up to see Jack sitting on the ground, panting somewhat. He looked at me with the "Nathan stare" as I had deemed it. Nathan always looks at girl he likes with a stare that could melt into your heart.

Then, I realized something. Or more to the point, my hormones realized something.

I was alone. On a beach. With Jack Sparrow. In all this hunky pirate glory.

"Yer gettin' better, love," he told me as he sheathed his sword.

I nodded and tried to cover mine as well, but it didn't work so well. I ended up waving my hands around like a crazed lunatic and cutting my thigh. Not deep, mine you. Jack chuckled.

"Yeah still need some fine-tunin', doncha?"

"Hey, the sword," I took a deep breath, "started it."

Jack strolled over to me with his lopsided walk, took my sword, and sheathed it; accidentally (_I hope so or else I'll have to slap him_, I thought) brushing his hand on my thigh. If this was a love story, I'd go into a fierce make-out session with Captain Sparrow, but thankfully it's not because I'd have to slap myself. _He's not real! And very perverted!_ I had to keep telling myself.

We walked back to the port together which wasn't that far away and I ran to my room and fell asleep immediately from pure exhaustion.

**A/N: **Woohoo! I did that all in an hour! pats self on the back> Not too bad…kinda romance, but not bad… review and I will answer! Like I'm gonna do right now!

**Arwen Turner**—Aww, now I feel special!

**Nancy**—Yeah I know…I'm trying! See! Not one PotC quote this chapter!

**Laraeliae Black**—BOROMIR HATERS UNITE! Now that that's out of my system, no adultery in this story…yuck…I'm only 14 in this for crying out loud! And plus I did the Sliver Ring Thing, it's an abstinence program for teens where you get a…say with me…SILVER RING! Yeah! OK, no more sugar for me today.


	9. Realizations and Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Need I say more?

**A/N: **Hey, look at that! I'm actually updating…ON TIME! Cue the dramatic music! So, this is the chapter that kinda follows the plot…yes, there is a plot…so, on to the story!

**ESCAPE FROM REALITY**

**Chapter 9: Realizations and Jealousy**

I woke up the next day with a horrible backache when I realized that this _wasn't_ a dream and that I was trapped in the most sinful city in the 1700s (in the back of my mind, I had hoped that this was all just some crazy dream). I felt something warm beside me. There was a…drunk lying in my bed, sleeping. So, that was the funny, alcoholic smell. I jumped out of bed in pure horror and disgust, threw on my glasses, and rushed out of my room.

No, I had _not_ had premarital sex. Remember, I fell right asleep after the parrying lessons. I would _never _do that.

So, anyway, I went down to the bar and got a drink of water and sat down on one of the stools after carefully brushing it off. Their stools were quite dirty. A few minutes later, Will came down, yawning and stretching. I was never so happy to see him.

I swiftly ran over and embraced him. "Will, I am _so_ glad to see you!"

He looked down at me awkwardly and replied, "I…I am glad to see you too. Did you have a good time in the town?"

I let go of him. "No, it was horrible. I hate it here. I want to go home."

"We will be in Port Royal soon enough, Natalie. Then, we may be able to find a way to get you to your time. You don't need to worry." I was surprised that he was being so kind to me, since when we first met, he accused me of being a pirate and almost challenged me to duel.

I sighed, nodded, and wiped away a few tears. This was harder for me than it seemed. It hit me—right then and there—that I was risking everything…that I could die at any moment. There was so much that I hadn't done and said. And there was nothing I could do about it now.

Back in my house… 

My sister Julia ran downstairs to tell me to shut off the movie, or to at least let here watch it too. She laughed when she saw no one there and looked for me, thinking I was playing around. She didn't find me so she grabbed the movie case and had a sharp intake of breath when she saw the cover.

There I was, using my "you've-gotta-be-kidding-me" look and in the dress that Jack gave me. Julia cried inaudibly, "This is SO not fair!"

**A/N: **I felt like trying a new point of view. Tell me what you think. Trust me, I'm going to continue soon because I know this is extremely short. Do you think I should continue with…

a) Julia watching the movie with me now in it from 'Jack's Crew.'

OR

b) The way I've been writing it, with me telling my story with my thoughts and occasionally I'll go back to my house and see how my family and friends react to me being in MY (and only MY) copy of the movie.

Please tell me! You can just write a letter (such as A or B) and I'll be thankful! I need to know before I write the next chapter, so tell me ASAP!


	10. The Midget and More Whacking

**_Disclaimer: _**I'm out of bed, at my computer, dressed, and typing. What more do you want?

**_A/N: _**-points- Look, I'm updating!

Wow, I feel so proud! 20 reviews! Yeah, I know, it's not a lot, but it's the most I've gotten so far, so I'm celebrating. Whoo! -throws things in a celebratory mannor- Anyway, this is the farthest I've ever gotten with a story, so I'm going to celebrate some more! -throws more things-

I'm going to be doing this in B format because everyone wanted it…so I'm continuing with that.

Before you scroll down, read some of **_Evangeline DeSoto_**'s stories! She's a friend if mine and she's having a real tough time balancing school and extra-curricular stuff, so give her reviews! Here's the URL for all you lazy people (like me) who don't feel like looking it up:

Type this (without the spaces and dash, of course)

http: /-/www. fanfiction. com/ u/ 418360/

Oh, by the way, if I don't say where I'm starting at, assume I'm starting in PotC world. I'll tell you if I'm not. Wow, wasn't that really redundant?

OK, now if I make this any longer, you people might kill me, so I'm going to start writing the actual story now.

**_Escape from Reality_**

**Chapter 10: The Midget and More Whacking**

At midday, Jack took us out to port to inspect the pirate crew. Well, he took Will. I followed, having nothing better to do.

"So this," Will gestured around at the group of…well…pirates…AND MIDGET! Don't ever forget about the midget, "is your 'able-bodied' crew?"

Jack stopped in front of a skinny pirate with gray-ish hair and a parrot on his shoulder. "You! Sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Mr. Gibbs replied. He was the one who alerted Jack that he had assembled a crew.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack apologized, sort of…"do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

I blinked. _Wow_. That was _one_ thing I didn't remember from the theaters.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack had continued.

"He's a mute," Gibbs told Jack as the man showed him the…er—handiwork of the man who cut out his tongue. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so we taught the parrot to talk for him. No one's sure how, though."

Jack quickly repaired his mistake by saying, "Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question." I had a fit of silent giggles at the sheer irony of it.

The bird squawked back, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we figure that means 'yes,'" Mr. Gibbs added.

"Of course, it does!" Jack replied, then he turned to Will and I. "Satisfied?" He inquired to Will, much like I would inquire of my mother when she made me do something I didn't want to do. That made me burst into more giggles.

"Well," Will answered, "you've proved them all mad."

A few moments of silence passed then a question was heard from way down the line. "What's the benefit for us?"

Jack slowly and cautiously walked down the port (Will and I in tow) until he reached what he was looking for. A figure with a huge hat on was at the end of the line. The hat was covering their face.

Jack whipped off the hat to find an old friend…or enemy. I didn't know then and I don't know now. "Anamaria," he muttered with a slight smirk lingering on his face. And totally out of the blue, she slaps him.

Well, maybe not _totally_, because Jack is quite the player, but you get what I mean.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you didn't deserve that one either?" I asked him as innocently (and straight-faced) as I could muster.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack said with a grimace of pain replacing his smug grin.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria justified her actions.

"Actually—" WHACK! "—borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!"

She pointed a menacing finger at his nose. "I will."

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one!" Jack agreed.

Will pointed to the Interceptor. "That one."

"What one?" Jack asked Will. "That one?!" He considered for a second, clearly defeated. "Aye. That one. What say you?" He asked the pirate crew.

"Aye!" They all screamed separately, but quite unified at the same time. Anamaria stomped rather threateningly to the boat, stealing her hat back from Jack and shoving it on her head.

"Oh, no, it's terrible luck to bring a woman aboard, Captain," Gibbs informed Jack, shooting a nervous glance at me. Argh, I'm hit (Sorry, couldn't resist)! I glared at him. I may not be an _extreme _feminist, but I am one for equal treatment of men and women.

"It'd be worst luck not to," Jack replied with an off-task swerve and a random banana appeared in his hand. I shrugged at Will and we followed him onto the ship.

**_A/N: _**Couldn't think of any good ideas for this one, but I did my best. Onto reviewer replies! (As I so cleverly called them)

**_Lordoftheringsfanficreader_** and **_Kurama13_**—I feel special! You people reviewed more than once! It's like a have a mini, extra-large fan club (don't ask)! You deserve something special -tries to think of something; fails miserably-. I don't know anything yet, but one I think of something I'll let you know.

**_Xylem_**—Dang loopholes. Always get you at the worst time. Oh, well. This isn't _exactly _a romance; at least I don't want it to be. Jack is just being his normal self and I'm trying to write myself to be disgusted with it. I think I'm gonna need to revise this some more, aren't I?

**_katie (uuuuuuppppppp )_**— You're dad's a pastor? Shweet. Power to the Jesus freaks! Did you read my other story in the Bible section? It's called, 'Haha! You Lose!' Don't be turned off by the title, it's good (or so I've been told).


End file.
